Making Lives Easier
by MinerSix
Summary: Just how Machiavellian can one rogue clan get?


_Disclaimer: Avatar and its characters belong to Jim Cameron, not me._

* * *

Neytiri ran as quickly as she could through the forest. What was supposed to be a routine hunting expedition had gone terribly wrong. She was just ambushed by members of an unknown clan. During the course of the fight, she managed to defend herself and kill two of the attackers, but more were swarming around her. Just as she jumped over a pile of roots, one of the clan members leaped towards her and tackled her to the ground. Neytiri quickly drew her knife and punched the blade into her attacker's skull, killing him instantly. Unfortunately, this small victory was offset by the fact that she was slowed down. The rest of the attackers managed to catch up to her. She had almost fought her way to freedom with an iron-hard arm locked onto her queue braid and dragged her back across the branch behind her.

Her vision losing focus, she tried to slash at her hidden assailant with her combat knife while swiping her left arm to punch and defend herself from the attacker in front of her. She could not make contact. The hand on her queue had surprised her completely, and she was arched back over the branch. Very quickly, the warrior released her braid, but just as the pressure on her hair was released more warriors sprang from concealment and rushed forward to grapple both of her arms, wrenching them back painfully. Her knife was stripped away in the next heartbeat. The warriors pulled out bolas, lashing her wrists together. She tried to kick, but her captors soon tied her angles together. Struggling, she knew there was no way for her to break free. Still, she fought - writhing helplessly in their bindings until a rock hard fist hammered her taut abdomen. She was barely conscious when she regained her breath, but it only took her a moment to gather herself in order to fling her body against her captors' bindings again.

She wouldn't have that moment though; with both her limbs restrained, she could no longer resist. Her captors dragged her deeper and deeper into the unknown woods until she saw the entrance of an unfamiliar Hometree. She was quickly shepherded into one of the alcoves of the tree. The alcove had a large horizontal wooden rack with a hump slightly above its middle. Neytiri was lashed onto the rack, with the hump pressed on her back stretching her abdomen taught. Her captors then cut away her jewelry and necklace, stripping her down to her low-cut loincloth. A few of the men took the opportunity to fondle with her breasts. Her ears folded back, he hissed in defiance, but she was rewarded with another heavy punch in her gut. She then realized that the rack that she was tied onto was a butchering rack, and tried to fight against her bindings. However, she was lashed down so tight that she couldn't move a limb without the bolas cutting into her wrists. She closed her eyes and submitted to her fate, knowing what they would do to her belly.

The members who captured Neytiri belong to a clan of cannibals. They were feared for their aggressive nature and merciless procedures. Any Na'vi unlucky enough to be abducted by them was guaranteed to die. Although the clan members primarily hunted men and consume their prey's entire body, it was known for its ceremonial use of certain victims. The clan member prized the intestines of attractive women of other clans, considering the entrails to be a delicacy. With Neytiri, they decided to give her a special treatment. Several clan members entered the alcove with a large curved banshee claw knife. They walked up to Neytiri and set the knife on the ground next to her. They gently massaged the belly, hoping to be rewarded with the delicious meal stored in there. They wanted nothing more than to eat her innards. The merry cannibals then got back to getting their prey ready for organ extraction. One of the men slit the taut blue belly open, from sternum to loincloth. At the first kiss of the knife, Neytiri screamed so loudly that her throat began bleeding. She writhed around with such energy that she had to have her bindings tightened before she could be gutted properly. Her belly was then sliced open, with secondary cuts along the bottom her rib cage and from hips to hip. The belly muscles were nice and thick, yet soft enough to part easily. The flaps of blue skin and wet muscle were pulled aside to reveal her coiled guts. The screams slowly faded, as Neytiri began to go into shock. Carefully, the man reached into the belly and uncoiled the intestines. While his mate held them, he cut them below the stomach and above the rectum. The pile was then thrown into a woven basket. The colon and other valuable organs were also extracted, and then her rectum and stomach were flushed. The Neytiri's body trembled as she was brutally violated. Her breath came in ragged pants and she gave an occasional soft moan as she was gutted and cleaned like a butchered animal. The flaps of tummy skin and muscles were severed at her sides, creating a lidless basket out of her belly.

Finished with their harvesting of her belly and entrails, they began processing the rest of the body as merchandise. Such a beautiful body was extremely valuable. What was left of Neytiri was hauled to a refining facility, where she was bound onto an upright cross. Her ankles and wrists were lashed tightly to keep her still. The empty belly cavity was scrubbed clean; it would be used as a handy storage rack for its owner's possessions. Her hair was carefully unbraided and was allowed to hang over her shoulders loosely. Her soles were scrubbed clean of dirt and grime; this was a particularly difficult process for Neytiri's body as she had trekked the forest frequently as a hunter. Any remaining sweat and blood was washed off her body. By this time, she was already gone; her eyes had rolled back in her head and she was no longer breathing. The processors lanced a needle into her heart just to make sure. After finishing, the processors stood back to admire their victim's beauty: breathtaking face, strong, slender legs, powerful arms and shoulders, long neck, gorgeous breasts. The wide open belly was the only blemish, but this was a necessary feature for her body to be used practically.

Before Neytiri's body would be auctioned to one of the clan members, she was lashed taut onto a pole and presented on the royal altar. As the leaders of the cannibal clan enjoyed the juicy slices of her belly flesh and entrails, they admired her stunningly beautiful, albeit forever inanimate physique. After they were done with their meal, they untied the dead body and placed it next to their moss beds. They gathered soft ferns from the forest and padded the belly cavity with the material. They then placed their infant into the cavity. The baby shrieked in delight as it cuddled in its nice, warm bed, unaware that she was inside the abdomen of a woman. The clan leaders were content; they had a tasty meal, and they had a beautiful body that decorated their personal chamber. Neytiri's body would be a vital household storage container for clan leader's possessions, from their infant child to their jewelry.


End file.
